The present invention is in the field of structural support and thin panel assemblies joining a structural support and a thin panel without the need for tools; more specifically, an assembly in which a structural support is removably attached to a thin panel such that the longitudinal axis of the structural support is perpendicular to the thin panel after attachment and the attachment is accomplished without the use of tools.
One industry in which there is a need for structural support and thin panel assemblies joining a structural member to a thin panel is the electronics industry. One common method for accomplishing this consists of preparing a self supporting welded frame and subsequently, by the use of bolts, screws or snap rivets, attaching thin panels to the frame. Another common method consists of using numerous individual support members which must be assembled, usually with bolts, to form a bolted frame and subsequently attaching the side panels to the previously assembled frame as in the welded frame method. For certain applications these methods are undesirable.
The use of the welded frame structure generally results in the need to fabricate the frame at the manufacturing plant resulting in increased shipping costs. If instead the frame is fabricated at the installation site, there is a need to move tools and equipment to that site in order to fabricate the frame. The use of the bolted frame helps keep shipping costs low but still requires tools and takes a substantial amount of time and manpower to assemble.